


You Must be Joking

by yesIam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Explicit Language, M/M, The Hex Files Monthly Adult Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-25
Updated: 2007-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesIam/pseuds/yesIam
Summary: Challenge response to Oct/November challenge:  Prompt #1: At a Halloween function, Harry and Draco are more than a little surprised by one another’s costume. 700-800 words including Galleon, forgotten, and joking. This fiction is beta'd by Shadowites Rules





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all I am merely playing.

This fiction is beta'd by Shadowites Rules, in particular WeaslyWench.

 

Prompt #1:  
At a Halloween function, Harry and Draco are more than a little surprised by one another’s costume. 700-800 words including Galleon, forgotten, and joking. 

 

“Why, Hermione?” Harry Potter whined at his friend Hermione Granger now Weasley. “Why a Halloween party?”

“Why not, Harry?” Hermione sniffed. “This is our first party in our new home, and Ron was very keen to make it fancy dress. Don’t ruin it for him.” Hermione glared at Harry warningly, but then her nose wrinkled and she giggled. “He is quite excited about his costume. Did I tell you?” 

Harry nodded. Ron was indeed excited. He had procured a costume ages ago. The youngest Weasley son wanted to be sure that he had a very manly costume this year and was determined not to be outdone.

“Fine,” Harry grunted, “but, you owe me." 

"Draco will piss himself when he sees me in this. You know that, don’t you?” he said, holding up the garment bag.

Hermione beamed. “That’s why you are here and he is changing at your flat.” Hermione opened the guest bedroom door and shoved her best friend in. “Now, put that on. I’ll be back to help you as soon as I’m dressed.” With that she shut Harry in and marched off down the hall knowing this Halloween would not be **forgotten** anytime soon.

An hour or so later, Ron was downstairs preparing for the first arrivals, listening to Hermione and Harry shouting at each other from the floor above. How his lovely bride had managed talk Harry into letting her pick out his costume was beyond his imagining. He was just contemplating going upstairs to referee between the two when the Floo chimed. He turned as fast as his metal knight’s armor allowed and clanked down the hall toward the parlor, shouting up the stairs as he went by.

“Hermione, our company is arriving.”

Several moments later, a flustered looking Hermione stormed into the room to great her guests. Ron noted that Harry was not with her.

“Where’s Harry?” he asked.

“He’s pouting,” she answered. “Don’t worry he’ll come down eventually,” she said with a devious grin. “I’ll bet you a **Galleon** that as soon as Malfoy shows up, he’ll come down.”

Ron studied his wife carefully. He knew that glint in her eye. It only spelled trouble for one Harry James Potter. “Exactly what did you pick out for him to wear, Hermione?”

“I’m not telling you. But I will tell you this; Pansy picked out Draco’s costume,” she said as her eyes glittered with mischief.

“Merlin’s balls! What did you two do?” Ron exclaimed, feeling suddenly sorry for both his best friend and said friend's boyfriend. 

Hermione giggled and winked at her husband. “You’ll see,” was all she would say.

Several hours later, the party was in full swing, music blaring and drinks flowing. Ron was concerned, though, as there was still no Harry nor was there a Pansy or a Draco anywhere in sight. He noted that Hermione had gone upstairs several times, but each time she returned without Harry.

Finally the Floo chimed one last time and out popped Pansy and Draco. Draco had a robe firmly wrapped around himself and seemed none too eager to have it removed. Pansy was glaring at her best friend and he was glaring right back.

“Pansy, Draco,” Hermione greeted them happily. “Let me take your cloak, Draco,” she said, tugging on the voluminous material.

“Get your paws off me, witch!” Draco snarled nastily. He turned his steely gaze on the bushy-haired witch. “You had something to do with this, I know you did, Granger,” he growled. “Where the fuck is Harry?” he demanded.

“If you give me your damn cloak, I’ll go get him,” Hermione grumbled, still pulling at the covering. With Pansy’s help, the two witches managed to divest Draco of his wrappings as he yelped and squirmed, trying to get away from them.

When the blond was finally uncovered, everyone stopped and stared. 

“Oh, my,” Ron gulped.

“Fuck you, Weasley,” Draco snapped, crossing his arms angrily.

Hermione blushing stammered, “I’ll… I’ll just… go tell Harry you’re here, Draco.” 

Ten minutes later, Hermione opened the parlor doors, dragging a disgruntled and embarrassed Harry Potter behind her. Again everyone stopped and stared.

Draco caught sight of his boyfriend first, noticing Harry’s nervous eyes darting around the room looking for him. He stepped forward, moving so he was in full view of his lover. The two young men stood and stared at each other, mouths alternately dropping open and closed as their eyes wandered up and down the other's body. After several long moments they both turned to their best _girl_ friends…

“You must be **joking**!” they yelled together.

Hermione looked and Pansy and Pansy smiled victoriously at Hermione…

“Perfect,” they declared as one.

 

End.


End file.
